


Just Want to Fold You Up (And Keep You Warm)

by pancake2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bath, it's all fluff tho the only steamy thing here is the water, just absolutely so much fluff it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: Russian winters are cold. Victor has a solution.





	Just Want to Fold You Up (And Keep You Warm)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please don't be worried that I haven't updated WYKIIL yet and I'm posting this, I'll be updating that... eventually. I actually mostly wrote this to kind of just. work through something and finish it to try to get myself out of that block. and also because I am living in the midst of one of those Michigan winters mentioned in here and it made me wanna write something like this
> 
> the incredibly long title comes from [Moscow by Autoheart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIRgN6xTjnA) which just. is such a lovely song
> 
> enjoy the fluff~

“Russia is cold,” Yuuri complained one evening, on the walk home from the rink. This first year in St. Petersburg had been a lot of things, but this one was definitely reoccurring, especially now that November had arrived.

He couldn’t even remember exactly how many layers he was wearing. A t-shirt he’d put on when he changed out of his practice clothes, a sweater (that he’d stolen from Victor) over that, his black Team Japan jacket, his bulkiest winter coat, his thick blue scarf, a mask covering his nose and mouth, and his cat-eared hat pulled down as far as he could manage. Maybe there were more, he’d forgotten by the time he was finally dressed to go home. His cheeks still stung and he couldn’t stop from shivering.

“Aw, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, draping his entire body over him as they walked. “I thought you said Michigan was cold in the winter though?”

“Yeah, but I had a _car_ there,” Yuuri whined. He had been a little surprised to learn that Victor didn’t have one in St. Petersburg. He’d explained to Yuuri that he usually just walked everywhere, or hired a car somewhere if he’d ever needed to go farther. It made some sense; he lived within a reasonable distance of the rink, as well as some parks and stores and restaurants, and city driving tended to be a pain, so it wasn’t really necessary for him. Still, though, Yuuri’s one saving grace during the winters in America had been his ability to blast the heat in his shitty little car on his way between his apartment and the rink there or his classes. But then again, it took as long to get to either of those places by car as it did to walk to Victor’s apartment from the rink in St. Petersburg, so it had been a necessity anyway.

“We can cuddle under the blankets as soon as we get home,” Victor promised, hugging him tighter, like maybe that would actually make a difference with the cold. It was probably just slowing them down, but that didn’t mean Yuuri wanted him to stop.

Yuuri thought about the offer for a moment, and it sounded very nice, but there was something a little more pressing, “I’m hungry though.”

“Then we can cuddle under the blankets as soon as we’ve had dinner,” Victor amended.

“Okay,” Yuuri laughed, bringing his mittened hands up to hold onto Victor’s around him.

Once they were home, Victor made good on that promise, even bringing a blanket into the kitchen to drape over both of them as they stood together by the stove.

They ate dinner wrapped up on the couch, Makkachin staring up at them with hopeful eyes the entire time. They finally let him up once they were done eating, all three of them curling together under a pile of blankets, falling into soft conversation while some Russian game show hummed quietly on the TV in the background. Yuuri nearly fell asleep like that, happily cocooned between blankets and his fiancé and their dog. He probably would have if he hadn’t felt Victor lift him to take him to bed, where he did quickly fall asleep, all the cold from outside completely forgotten.

 

* * *

 

That one night was far from the end of the cold, unfortunately. As November progressed, the cold and the dark and the snow only grew stronger. Sure, five years in Michigan should have at least given Yuuri a little preparation for this, but again, he hadn’t had to _walk_ in that for fifteen minutes at least twice every day. By mid-November, he was already beginning to wonder how Victor had managed to put up with it for _years_.

He may have complained about it a few more times. He really didn’t mean to make Victor feel bad about it, didn’t want to force him to do something crazy like purchase an expensive car that they would only use for a few minutes a day, but it was just… The cold got to be so _draining_ so fast. And when you come out of an _ice rink_ you’ve spent all day in and feel the temperature drop drastically, it’s hard to ignore it.

Victor was always very good-natured about it, understanding that Yuuri had grown up with very mild winters. He would make sure they made it home quickly, then they would share a warm dinner and bury themselves together into a blanket nest, and maybe make out a little. Or a lot. Either way, it did always help to chase away the chill that would seep into Yuuri’s bones on their walks home.

Still, just the one winter back home in Hasetsu the year before was enough to make Yuuri never want to return to such a harsh climate. Yet here he was, in just the beginning of his first Russian winter anyway, and it was already getting to him. The cold and the dark and the wind did nothing to help his stress levels go down, especially not in the thick of competition season. Instead, they only exacerbated the tension in his shoulders and his anxiety and his depression.

Even if he didn’t say anything to Victor, there was no way he wouldn’t notice. They spent every waking moment together, and Yuuri worried sometimes that his constant moodiness probably annoyed Victor, even if he never said or did anything to imply such.

That was what made him stop complaining eventually, though, just because he didn’t want to make him think he didn’t enjoy living with him, because that was far from true. Every single thing besides the cold was wonderful, and he didn’t mean to discredit those. Waking up every single morning next to the most beautiful man in the world, stealing his clothes, stealing kisses, dancing in the kitchen as they made breakfast, skating and dancing together every day, coming home again, walking Makkachin, bumping shoulders as they made dinner, talking late into the nights about anything and everything, just living their sweet little domestic life together. Holding his hands, kissing his face, being in his arms, making him happy, being made happy by him… Every tiny part of life with Victor was even more beautiful than Yuuri had ever dreamed. Yet a little part of him just… Wished they could do it somewhere warmer. Maybe when the off season came they could go spend some more time in Hasetsu.

For now, he supposed it didn’t hurt to have an excuse to constantly sap body heat from his fiancé every night.

 

* * *

  

On a night towards the end of November, Yuuri watched with confusion as Victor began to remove his skates well before the usual end time of their practice.

“Vitya? What are you doing?” he asked, sliding up to the boards to peer over at him.

“I’ve got an errand to run, but I’ll meet you at home when you’re done here! Finish up your practice and I’ll be waiting for you,” he smiled back, saying this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuuri couldn’t imagine what this errand might be. They had just gotten groceries the day before, so that couldn’t be it. He didn’t think they had any laundry or dry cleaning to take care of. Makkachin had been groomed the week before. They had both already been to their Grand Prix qualifiers, and the Final wasn’t for a couple more weeks, so there wasn’t anything to take care of for those… _Oh_. He hadn’t even thought about his own birthday. Was it really less than a week away already? Was Victor planning something big that he already needed to start making preparations for?

“I’ll see you,” Yuuri murmured to him, trying not to wonder too much about the errand. Being surprised would be nice.

Victor finished packing his skates, then came over to peck Yuuri quickly on the lips. “Don’t think you can get off easy just because your coach is leaving early, I still expect you to finish the run-throughs we talked about,” he grinned, sending Yuuri a wink as he walked off. Yuuri felt a little blush heat his cheeks in response.

Yuuri did as Victor had asked, running through the planned parts of his programs. It felt just a little strange to only be surrounded by Victor’s rinkmates and coach, without him there as well. They were technically Yuuri’s rinkmates now too, but he was still getting used to that, all these months later.

When he had finished, he made his way to the locker room, going through his routine to head out into the freezing night. He showered quickly and dried off, making sure his hair was dry enough that it wouldn’t turn into icicles as soon as he stepped out the door. He pulled a sweater from his bag, one that was technically Victor’s, and a little wave of sadness hit him as he thought about how he wouldn’t have Victor’s coat pockets to stick his hands into on his walk home tonight. He’d have to walk quickly so he could get to him as soon as possible.

He trudged out into the snow, having finally burrowed his way into more layers than he could be bothered to keep track of. The wind picked up and he tugged his hat down until it was almost covering his eyes. Big, wet snowflakes flew in his face, splattering on his glasses and chilling him through. This was the exact kind of weather that made him eager for the Final to just arrive already, if only for the more mild weather Nagoya would bring.

By the time he made it through the doors to the apartment lobby, he could feel his teeth chattering and his entire body shivering. The snow had soaked its way into his hat and coat, so he began removing them already as he rode the elevator up to the top floor.

He slipped his boots off outside the apartment, then made to open the door. It was already unlocked, so Victor must have come home already.

Yuuri began to call out to him as he pushed the door open, “Vitya! Has Makka been… out… yet…” The question barely finished trailing off his lips as he took in the sight of their apartment in surprise.

The lights were dimmed, only a few of them even on. They were supplemented by dozens of little candles, which Yuuri was relieved to realize after a moment were electronic and couldn’t be bothered by Makkachin. There were bright red rose petals smattered across the floor, trailing towards their bedroom.

Yuuri dropped his skate bag, coat, and hat by the door, locking it behind him before he curiously followed the petals. In the bedroom, he found Makkachin sound asleep on the bed, so tired he hadn’t even noticed Yuuri’s arrival; Victor had clearly worn him out on a walk already. The petals kept going towards the bathroom, under the door that was only open a crack.

It was fairly obvious to Yuuri what he would find when he poked his way in, but he still felt his breath hitch when he did.

There were more rose petals, leading all the way to the frankly ridiculously sized bathtub that Yuuri had been both shocked and delighted to learn Victor had when he’d moved in with him. Even more were in the tub, floating on the surface of the water that had little wisps of steam rising from it. Real candles lined the edges, light pink and flickering as their flames danced. A bottle of white wine sat in the deep windowsill above the tub, next to two empty glasses and a few more candles. But all of that paled in comparison to the one last thing sitting in the windowsill.

Victor. In a fluffy white robe, reclined casually against the window and just barely dipping his feet in the water. He was looking lovingly at Yuuri, with that perfect heart-shaped smile on his lips.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly, not sure what he was even asking. All he knew was that his jaw was dropped and his entire face was pink, not from the cold of his walk home, but instead from a warmth that was quickly spreading through him.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Victor purred, gesturing for him to cross the room.

He did so quickly, setting his glasses on the counter before working at removing all the layers of clothing much faster than he’d put them on. They fell to the floor, sending petals scattering away, but Yuuri barely noticed. He had the final t-shirt halfway over his head when he suddenly thought of something.

“You remember my birthday is _next_ week, right?” he asked, sure Victor hadn’t forgotten, but lacking an explanation for this random Thursday night gesture otherwise.

“Oh I know, don’t worry, I have big plans,” he smiled, leaning forward and flicking his hand as if to wave the concern away.

Yuuri dropped the shirt, moving to unbutton his pants, when another thought hit him and he froze. “Did _I_ forget something?” He couldn’t have, right? They’d already celebrated their anniversary two months ago, the anniversary of their engagement wasn’t until the week of the final… Was there some Russian holiday he didn’t know about?

“Am I not allowed to spoil my beloved fiancé simply because I want to?” Victor laughed lightly, bringing an even darker blush to Yuuri’s face and instantly washing all of his worries away. “Go ahead and take your pants off, zolotse, and come in.”

Yuuri quickly stripped the last of his clothing to the floor, then carefully stepped into the bath, sighing happily as he sunk into the steaming hot water and felt every ounce of cold leave his body. Victor tossed his robe on top of the pile of Yuuri’s clothes, then slipped in behind him. Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed contentedly as he felt Victor’s fingers begin to massage at the tension in his shoulders.

“So this was your errand?” Yuuri grinned, thinking about how Victor must have run to get flowers and candles before coming home to set everything up perfectly, all just for him.

“Mmhmm,” Victor hummed, rubbing his thumbs into just the right spots to make Yuuri melt. “Thought this might be a nice way to get out of the cold for you. It’s not quite an onsen, but it’s the best I could do.”

Yuuri opened his eyes and rolled himself over, so that he was on top of Victor and staring into his eyes. “I love it, thank you,” he said earnestly, leaning in to give Victor a long, slow kiss. “I love _you_ , Vitya,” he added, slipping down to press a kiss right over Victor’s heart. He turned his head, pressing his cheek to the same spot and closing his eyes again as he snuggled into Victor’s chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat.

“Mmm, and I love you, my Yuuri,” Victor murmured into his hair, pressing a kiss there.

He moved his hands down to massage at Yuuri’s lower back under the water, rubbing circles into all of his tense muscles. Tense from all the practicing they’d been doing, tense from stressing about competitions, tense from curling in on himself every time he stepped out into the cold. Victor soothed all of it away, fingers working like magic on Yuuri’s skin. He was in complete and utter bliss.

Eventually, he felt Victor’s hands move away, so he opened his eyes and sat up to see Victor reach for the bottle of wine and one of the glasses, noticing now that he must have already opened the bottle before he’d come in.

“Would you like some?” Victor asked, holding the glass towards Yuuri in invitation.

“Is that a good idea?” Yuuri questioned, looking at the bottle skeptically. “You’ve seen me drunk. We have practice tomorrow.”

“I’ve seen you three-bottles-of-champagne drunk, I wouldn’t exactly call you a lightweight, darling. One glass won’t hurt, if you want it,” Victor laughed, warm and bubbly. It was contagious, and Yuuri felt a little smile curl on his own lips.

“You’re stopping me if I get to three,” was all Yuuri said before he took the empty glass from Victor, watching as he poured some into it, then filled the other for himself.

Yuuri leaned back into Victor’s side, sipping at the wine before resting his head on his shoulder, letting out a content little sigh. Everything was filling him with warmth, from the bath to the wine to Victor’s arm curled around his shoulder. He almost couldn’t even remember how miserably cold he’d been less than an hour ago.

They stayed there until the bottle was empty and the water began to grow cold. Yuuri had nearly fallen asleep against Victor by that point, so at peace he could barely keep his eyes open.

Victor insisted on pampering Yuuri even further once they’d gotten out, gently patting every inch of his skin dry with a soft towel and leaving little kisses in his wake. He picked out a few rose petals that had gotten stuck in his hair and smiled when Yuuri did the same to him. Yuuri felt his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as Victor continued the massage from earlier, this time rubbing sweet-smelling lotion into his skin. When he had finished, he plucked up the robe he’d been wearing earlier and draped it around Yuuri, simply wrapping a towel around his own waist before leading Yuuri by the hand to the kitchen to make a very late dinner.

Yuuri hung onto him from behind the entire time, half asleep against his shoulder, the wine making him more tired than anything at this point. He almost didn’t even care about eating dinner, he just wanted to cuddle with Victor for the rest of the night. Lucky for him, Victor was happy to indulge him in as many hugs and quick kisses as he could while he moved about the kitchen to make their meal.

As soon as their empty dishes were in the sink and rinsed, Victor scooped Yuuri up in his arms, carrying him to bed, still in nothing but the robe. They shared lazy kisses for a while before Yuuri felt himself yawn a little, which made Victor giggle and kiss his forehead. He supposed then that he really needed to resign himself to sleep, and pushed his face against Victor’s bare chest, kissing him there softly.

“Thank you for all this, Vitya,” he whispered against him, feeling Victor shiver a little as his lips brushed his skin.

“Anything for you, solnyshko,” Victor murmured back, bringing his fingers up to run through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri melted at the touch.

“I love you so much,” he sighed into Victor’s chest, voice light and drifting towards sleep.

“I love you too, darling,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri could hear his heart-shaped smile in his voice, without even having to open his eyes.

Yuuri fell asleep quickly there in his arms, happy and loved and so much warmer than he’d felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'm on [tumblr](http://opalescentlesbiian.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/opallesbiian) if you wanna come say hi~


End file.
